Legend
by Lulukey Ulhalulu
Summary: GOMEN NASAI READERS-SAN, UNTUK SEMENTARA WAKTU SEMUA FIC AUTHOR CANCEL JADWAL PUBLISHNYA. KARNA AUTHOR MAU SELESAI'IN SEMUA FIC DALAM 1 CHAPTER PANJANG. GOMEN NASAI, AUTHOR USAHAKAN CEPAT SELESAI.
1. PROLOG

**_EXO_**

**_Kata yang tak asing lagi di telinga kita, nama sebuah dongeng paling terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia._**

**_Ya, dongeng yang menceritakan masa lalu, masa dimana dunia kita terancam bahaya, 1000 tahun yang lalu._**  
**_Masa dimana ketakutan disebar dan merasuk sampai ke sumsum tulang setiap manusia oleh 'Sang Kegelapan' dan para 'Prajurit Kegelapan'nya._**

**_Sampai akhirnya kedamaian datang, dibawa oleh ke-12 pahlawan, sang legenda EXO._**

**_Tapi 'Sang Kegelapan' tak pernah sirna. 'Sang Kegelapan' hanya bersembunyi, dan tempat yang paling aman baginya adalah bersembunyi di balik hati umat manusia._**

**_Dan ada masa, dimana 'Sang Kegelapan' akan bangkit kembali, membangkitnya seluruh ketakutan bagi dunia. Saat itulah, dunia kembali membutuhkan para legenda EXO._**


	2. My Name is Kai

**Mianhae mengganggu kenyamanan readers #lho?**  
**Semua karya fanfic author republish karna beberapa pertimbangan dari berbagai kalangan. Disini author gabung 2 chap fic pendek author yang udah publish jadi 1 chap, biar agak panjangan walo dikit.**

**__****Rin Rin Kim Chen Min EXOtic, Yui the devil, Apel, ajib4ff**

**Gomawo buat readers yang udah baca fic author...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**EXO K & EXO M # SM Entertainment  
**

**Legend # Lulukey Ulhalulu  
**

******Cast : Kai, D.O, Suho, Kyungin (pairing Kai)**

******warning : OC, canon, maybe OOC**

******Inspired by the song "MAMA" belongs to EXO.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kai's POV-**

Aku tak tau siapa orang tuaku, dimana rumahku. Yang aku tau hanya namaku 'Kai', dari ukiran kecil di kalung lingkaran dalam segitiga yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger di leherku.

Aku bukan manusia biasa, aku tau itu. Kekuatan ini membuatku bisa berpindah tempat dalam hitungan kurang dari 1 detik.

Aku menyadarinya saat dulu usiaku 7 tahun, aku dikejar anjing penjaga milik rumah orang kaya saat aku akan mencuri.

Aku terus berlari, sampai aku melihat sebuah pohon yang cukup tinggi, aku mecoba menaikinya. Saat hampir sampai, tiba-tiba kakiku terpeleset, anjing yang berada di bawahku menyalak-nyalak seolah merasa senang mangsanya tak bisa kabur lagi.

Saat itu aku memejamkan mata, pikiranku berkata 'aku ingin sampai di atas!'

Lalu keajaiban datang, aku merasa pantatku sudah terhempas, tapi kenapa anjing penjaga itu tetap menggonggong? Bukannya menggigitku? Aku membuka mata dan mendapati diriku sudah berada di atas pohon.

Sejak itu aku terus melatih diriku, membiasakan diri dengan kekuatan ini, dan tentu saja menggunakannya dengan berhati-hati dan merahasiakannya dari orang lain.

Di usiaku yang akan menginjak 18 tahun, aku mulai merasakan hal aneh, yang aku tak tau apa dan berasal dari mana, perasaan ini membuatku berdebar-debar saat berada diluar rumah dan saat berada di tengah kerumunan orang.

Saat ini, aku sedang menemani Kyungin, gadis yang tinggal bersamaku sejak 1 bulan yang lalu, ke perpustakaan daerah kota Seoul.

Kyungin, dia ku temukan di perbatasan kota, gadis yang kabur dari rumah karna tak mau dijodohkan, sedang dikepung sekelompok pemabuk karna berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Aku tak membawanya ke rumah, tapi dia yang mengikutiku. Dan entah kenapa aku tak tega meninggalkannya diluar sendirian.

"Kai, aku pergi ke bagian ilmu pengetahuan." kata Kyungin, dia menoleh meminta persetujuanku.

"Hm." Aku mengangguk singkat. Kyungin tersenyum, lalu gadis itu berjalan ke rak buku di tengah ruang perpustakaan bertingkat itu.

Aku berjalan ke arah lain, melihat-lihat sambil menunggu Kyungin mendapat buku yang ingin dibacanya. Kyungin sangat suka membaca, apalagi tentang ilmu astrologi dan perbintangan.

Perpustakaan ini cukup besar, dan koleksi bukunya lengkap. Buku anak-anak, ilmu pengetahuan, bahkan novel dan komik juga ada. Dari cetakan lama, sampai edisi terbaru.

Sebuah pintu di ujung ruangan menarik perhatianku, tertulis di daun pintunya 'Koleksi Cerita Lama'. Aku masuk setelah memastikan Kyungin masih sibuk mencari bukunya.

Ruangan itu terbilang cukup kecil dan sesak. Bau buku yang sudah termakan usia bisa kucium dengan jelas.  
Aku mulai menyusuri satu per satu rak buku. Lalu tatapanku berhenti pada rak no 3 baris paling atas.

"Kenapa rak ini kotor sekali?" gumamku. Rak itu memang terlihat kotor dibandingkan rak lain dibawahnya, bisa dilihat dari debunya yang menumpuk tebal.

Aku meraih tangga di sisi rak, lalu menaikinya. Jariku menelusuri tiap buku sambil menggumamkan beberapa judulnya.

"The Lord- Adventure of- Zero to- Second War- eh," Aku berhenti, judul buku selanjutnya tertutup debu. Tanganku meraih buku itu, cover buku ini bergambar simbol-simbol aneh yang melingkar, di dalam lingkaran itu tertulis judul bukunya.

"EXO?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kai, kau ingin meminjam buku?" tanya Kyungin saat melihatku membawa sebuah buku.

"Hm." jawabku sambil menyerahkan buku itu.

Kyungin membaca judul buku yang kuberikan. "EXO? Kau yakin ingin membaca ini?" tanya Kyungin, dia menahan senyumannya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sinis. Gadis ini terlihat ingin menertawakanku.

"Tidak, hanya saja- apakah kau tak pernah dibacakan dongeng ini saat kecil, Kai?"

Aku diam, menatap Kyungin tajam.  
Kyungin yang menyadari dirinya salah bicara, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Permisi, pinjam buku ini." katanya sambil menyerahkan buku-buku di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Seorang pria berjalan sambil mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama musik, dia membenarkan posisi earphone di telinganya. Tanda pengenal yang tersemat di blazer birunya bertuliskan 'Do Kyung Soo'.

Matanya menatap kedepan, jalanan kota Seoul penuh dengan orang berlalu lalang, wajar saja karna ini jam istirahat siang. Dan jam pulang sekolah untuk pelajar sepertinya.

DEG

'Perasaan ini datang lagi. Kali ini lebih dekat!' batin pria dengan nama panggilan D.O itu.

Tangannya meraih kalung berbentuk kepala semut. Menggenggamnya.

'Semakin dekat!'

Matanya menyapu ke segala arah, mencari-cari diantara kerumunan pejalan kaki.

DEG

D.O berhenti. Dia menoleh saat seorang pria melewatinya, menuju arah sebaliknya. Sekilas D.O melihat kalung yang dipakai pria itu, kalung berliontin lingkaran dalam segitiga.

D.O berbalik, matanya mengikuti kemana arah pria itu pergi. Lalu dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku menemukannya, Suho."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kyungin's POV-**

Aku merasa bersalah pada pria di sebelahku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau dia tak punya orang tua, atau lebih tepatnya dia tak tau siapa orang tuanya.

Aku meliriknya. Garis wajahnya yang tegas, bibirnya yang tebal, dan mata hitamnya yang tajam, secara keseluruhan pria ini menarik perhatianku, kehidupannya yang keras membuatku takjub, dan kepribadiannya yang dingin membuatku penasaran.

Aku diselamatkan Kai dari sekelompok pria mabuk, saat itu aku sedang kabur dari rumah karna ayah menjodohkanku dengan pria yang paling kubenci.

Sepulang dari perpustakaan, Kai terus mengurung diri di kamar.  
Aku menghampiri pintu kamar, dan mengetuknya.

"Kai, waktunya makan malam." kataku.

Tak ada jawaban, aku kembali mengetuk pintu.

"Kai wak-"

"Aku tau." suara Kai tepat di telingaku.

"Kyaa!"

Aku reflek berteriak, berbalik dan menatap pria yang sedang menutup kedua telinganya.

"Ck, bisakah kau tidak berteriak?" Kai menatapku sebal.

"Tapi kau selalu membuatku kaget!" seruku masih dengan nada tinggi.

Aku menunduk, mencoba mengatur detak jantungku yang berdebar-debar.

"Kau in-" Aku menatap ke sekeliling, mencari sosok Kai yang tiba-tiba menghilang. "Kai?"

"Apa?" sahut Kai yang ternyata sudah duduk manis di dapur.

Aku mendengus kesal, lalu menghampiri Kai yang hendak mencomot ayam goreng.

"Cuci dulu tanganmu!"

Kai menatapku sebal, tapi aku tak menghiraukannya. Aku mengambil mangkuk kosong dan memindahkan sup yang baru saja matang.

"Kai, coba sup ini, apakah rasanya sudah pas?" Aku berbalik, tapi Kai menghilang lagi.

"Hm, lumayan."

Sekali lagi aku berteriak. Memukuli pria yang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku dengan sendok sup.

"Kau bisa- membuatku mati- karna serangan jantung, KAI!" kataku di sela-sela seranganku.  
Kai hanya terkekeh melihat wajahku yang memerah karna marah. Sifat jailnya kambuh!

Aku duduk setelah capek memukuli Kai, dan memakan makananku tanpa suara. Dia duduk di depanku.

"Sudah selesai membaca bukumu?" tanyaku.

"Hm." Kai mengangguk.

"Apakah ceritanya menarik sampai-sampai membuatmu kembali ceria?" Ya, sifat jail Kai akan kambuh saat dia merasa senang.

Kai menggeleng, lalu dia tersenyum, senyum yang terkesan misterius.

"Aku menemukan keluargaku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kai's POV-**

Ceklek!

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada pintu yang terkunci ini. Tanganku merayap ke dada kiri, kurasakan detak jantungku masih tak beraturan.

Perasaan ini datang lagi, aku merasakannya saat dalam perjalanan ke rumah.

"Sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?" gumamku.

Aku menatap buku ditanganku, buku bersampul 12 simbol yang melingkari judul, dan salah satu simbol itu sama seperti liontin kalung yang kupakai.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang, membuka dengan cepat halamannya. Mataku menangkap simbol demi simbol yang muncul. Bab pertama diisi dengan profil singkat yang menggambarkan masing-masing legenda EXO.

"Flight, Mind, Frost, Heal, Lighting, Time Control, Water, Flame, Light, Eart, Wind-" Aku membalik halaman selanjutnya, dan mucul simbol lingkaran dalam segitiga, "Keyhole- simbol ini- milikku."

Aku mulai membaca baris pertama.

"Pemuda yang memiliki simbol keyhole. Dia dapat berkelana kemanapun dia mau, karna dia memiliki kekuatan istimewa seorang EXO, Teleportation. Nama EXO ini-" Mataku melebar, "Kai?"

"Kai adalah kunci bagi EXO untuk melumpuhkan 'Sang Kegelapan'."

Di halaman selanjutnya, tertulis asal dan tujuan diciptakannya EXO.

"Dunia manusia dilindungi oleh sebuah 'Pohon Kehidupan', sampai suatu saat keseimbangan dunia goyah karna 'Sang Kegelapan' lahir dari hati setiap manusia. Manusia yang memiliki hati yang gelap inilah benih-benih 'Sang Kegelapan'. Untuk kembali menyeimbangkan dunia, 'Pohon Kehidupan' membelah diri menjadi dua. Dari kedua belahan ini lahirlah 12 legenda EXO yang tersebar di daratan China dan Korea, dimana 'Pohon Kehidupan' berasal. Ke-12 EXO inilah yang akan menjaga dunia dari 'Sang Kegelapan'."

"Para EXO akan saling menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain saat mereka dalam ruang yang sama."

'Jadi, tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang EXO?' batinku, lalu aku membuka profil EXO lainnya, dan mulai menghafal nama, kekuatan, dan ciri-ciri seperti yang tertulis di buku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Kyungin's POV-**

Aku menatap bingung. "Keluargamu?"

"Mereka datang." kata Kai. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara bel.

Kai berdiri dari kursinya, aku mengikutinya menuju ruang depan dan membuka pintu.

"Halo Kai." sapa seorang pria asing. Pria itu tidak sendirian, dia bersama seorang temannya, dan mereka memakai seragam Seoul Art Senior High School.

"Hai D.O, dan-" Kai mengamati pria yang satunya lagi. "Suho."

Keduanya mengangguk.  
"Siapa gadis dibelakangmu?" tanya pria bernama D.O sambil menatapku.

Kai menoleh, dia terlihat ragu untuk menjawab, "Eem-"

"Ha! Kenapa mukamu Kkamjong?" ejek Suho.

Kai melirik sebal, "Masuklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Kyungin meletakkan satu nampan berisi minuman di meja, mereka berempat duduk berhadapan.

Suho menatap Kai dan Kyungin bergantian. "Apakah kau ingin kita membicarakannya di depan gadis ini?" tanyanya.

Kyungin menoleh ke arah Kai, matanya seolah bertanya apa-yang-mau-dibicarakan, dan ternyata Kai mengerti maksudnya.

"Mungkin akan sulit bagimu, tapi ini nyata. Jadi tolong rahasiakan." kata Kai yang membuat Kyungin tambah bingung.

'Apa maksudnya sih?' batin Kyungin.

"Kau orang kedua setelah D.O. Jadi kita masih harus mencari 3 orang yang tersisa di tim K, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sehun." kata Suho memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah mendapat kontak dari Kris di China, dia baru kembali dari Kanada saat mendapat 'remind' dan belum menemukan satupun anggota tim M. Kemungkinan dia akan kemari setelah menemukan Lay dan Tao, karna Chen dan Xiumin ada di Korea."

"Kita akan mencari Sehun dan Luhan setelah semua berkumpul. Aku yakin mereka tinggal bersama, tapi aku tak tau mereka berdua ada di Korea atau China."

"Dan kita harus bergerak cepat sebelum 'Sang Kegelapan' mendapatkan seluruh kekuatannya."

"Tunggu!" potong Kyungin. Dia menatap ketiga pria di hadapannya. "Tim K? Kris? 'Sang Kegelapan'? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Apa kau pernah membaca EXO, Noona?" tanya D.O.

"Tentu saja. Saat kecil aku selalu dibacakan dongeng itu, bahkan aku selalu berandai-andai ingin bertemu salah seorang tokoh bernama Kai."

Tiba-tiba D.O dan Suho tertawa. Kyungin semakin bingung dengan tingkah kedua pria di depannya.

"Ternyata- dia fansmu Kai!" kata D.O di sela tawanya.

"Eh?" Kyungin menoleh ke pria di samping kirinya.

"Jadi kau belum menunjukkannya?" tanya Suho pada Kai.

Kai tersenyum masam, lalu menghilang, itu membuat Kyungin terlonjak dari duduknya. Kyungin bertambah kaget saat Kai muncul di sisi kanannya.

"A-Apa yang kau- lakukan?"

Kai tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungin, dia menyerahkan sebuah buku yang baru saja diambilnya dari kamar.

"Mungkin kau menganggapnya sebagai dongeng masa kecil. Tapi bagi kami, ini cerita kehidupan kami." kata Kai.

Kyungin terdiam, menatap buku di pangkuannya. "Tapi kau bilang, kau berasal dari jalanan, dan tidak tau siapa dirimu?"

"Itu karna 'renkarnasi' yang menyebabkan sebagian atau seluruh ingatan kami sebelumnya hilang. Tapi ingatan itu sedikit demi sedikit kembali saat 'Sang Kegelapan' bangkit." jawab D.O.

"Be-Berarti kau D.O, sang pengendali bumi, dan- Suho, sang pengendali air?"

"Tepat sekali!" kata D.O. Dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke arah tembok pembatas dapur-ruang tamu dan mengepalkan tangannya. Seketika tembok itu berlubang dan serpihannya terbang ke arah D.O.

"Kau menghancurkan rumahku!" kata Kai tajam.

"Tenang saja." D.O membuka kepalan tangannya dan tembok yang tadinya berlubang itu kembali tertutup.

Kyungin menutup mulutnya, dia benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Lalu dia menoleh ke arah Suho.

Telunjuk Suho mengarah ke gelas minuman di depannya. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengangkat telunjuknya, dan air di dalam gelas itu juga ikut terangkat. Suho mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke atas, air itu sekarang melayang-layang di atas telapaknya. Kemudian air itu berubah-ubah bentuk, bahkan wajah Kai, D.O dan 9 wajah pria yang tidak dikenal Kyungin.

"Apa kau mengerti, Noona?" tanya D.O.

Kyungin tak tau lagi harus berkata apa, dia merasa kaget, takjub, dan senang!

"Oke, cukup. Sekarang apa?" tanya Kai.

"Kita pergi, tapi tidak dengan gadis ini. Dan-" Suho mengangkat telunjuknya, membuat Kai yang tadinya ingin protes jadi mengurungkan niatnya, "Kau tak ingin melibatkannya dalam bahaya kan? Sangat mungkin kita akan bertemu 'Rubah Hitam' di tengah jalan."

"Tapi lebih bahaya kalu meninggalkannya sendiri! 'Rubah Hitam' itu licik, mereka menggunakan orang-orang terdekat kita sebagai tawanan, kau tau itu!" Kai tak bisa menahan emosinya.

Hening. Mereka kaget melihat perubahan sikap Kai, termasuk Kyungin yang baru kali ini melihat Kai marah.

"Kai benar. Kita tak bisa meninggalkan Noona ini begitu saja." kata D.O, dia menoleh ke arah rekannya, "Kau juga takkan meninggalkannya jika 'dia' masih hidup."

Suho mencerna kata-kata kedua rekannya itu, lalu dia menghela nafas berat.

"Oke, kau ikut." kata Suho, dia menatap Kyungin dan Kai bergantian, "Tapi kau yang bertanggung jawab menjaganya!"

"Hm" Kai tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Appa."

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Kkamjong!" seru Suho, dia menyiram Kai dengan kekuatannya.

Tapi dengan cepat Kai berpindah tempat, menghindari serangan Suho. Tak lupa dia merangkul Kyungin, membuat gadis itu ikut berpindah dengannya.

Kyungin semakin takjup saat dia berteleportasi bersama Kai. Sedetik kemudian dia sadar bahwa dirinya berada di dekapan Kai. Sontak Kyungin menarik dirinya dan membuang muka.

D.O menatap kasihan, "Kau ditolak, Kai."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...to be continue...**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**review^^**


End file.
